


sobre promessas vazias e recomeços no passado

by starkjjk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkjjk/pseuds/starkjjk
Summary: Os feitiços de Stephen devem ter dado certo, então, apesar de Thor ainda sentir-se exausto da batalha de mais cedo—do futuro?—que seja.





	sobre promessas vazias e recomeços no passado

**Author's Note:**

> it is I again. hope you enjoy it! <3

Thor acorda abruptamente. 

Há um corpo deitado ao seu lado, mas ele não tem forças para ver quem é. Thor sente seu abdômen dolorido e suas pernas pesadas, mal pode movê-las. Ele olha para o teto e percebe que não se parece nada com o teto de uma nave de _orgias_ de um alienígena lunático que _olhava seu irmão de uma forma muito suspeita_ , mas sim com o de seus aposentos em Asgard. Os feitiços de Stephen devem ter dado certo, então, apesar de Thor ainda sentir-se exausto da batalha de mais cedo— _do futuro_?— ** _que seja._**

Thor se esforça e consegue virar minimamente para a esquerda, prendendo a respiração quando percebe quem está deitado na cama com ele— _completamente nu_. Ele tenta não entrar em pânico imediatamente e conta até três em silêncio, regulando o ar em seus pulmões para que não acorde a criatura mais linda que já viu em toda sua vida, com um rosto tão sereno enquanto dorme e— _menos, Thor._

Loki continua dormindo pacificamente. Ele possui a mão direita próxima ao rosto como um apoio inconsciente e a outra debruçada sobre sua barriga desnuda, pálida — e tão, mas tão _chamativa e sem dúvidas perfeita_ —, sua respiração é regrada e seus cabelos ainda curtos estão espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Ele está mesmo ali. Jovem. Bem.

_Vivo._

Mas Thor não se sente jovem e, de fato, tocando seus cabelos, ele percebe miseravelmente que eles continuam curtos. Suas roupas são as mesmas que usava enquanto lutava contra Thanos e as dores em seu corpo com certeza não estariam ali se a viagem no tempo houvesse revertido também a sua idade. Um suspiro pensativo escapa de seus lábios e ele prende a respiração mais uma vez quando jovem Loki se move na cama à procura de uma posição mais confortável. Ele a acha afinal, fazendo Thor inconscientemente criar mil e uma teorias da conspiração sobre o que, _pelas barbas de Odin_ , Loki fazia na sua cama. _Pelado_. 

_Nu_. 

Cômica e desesperadamente, inevitavelmente **_nu_** _._

Julgando por seu rosto sereno, pobre de olheiras ou mesmo expressões que entregassem uma dor de cabeça em pleno sono profundo, eles não haviam bebido à noite anterior—o que faz Thor, então, se perguntar: _aonde_ _diabos ele havia voltado no tempo, afinal?_ Poderia ser o dia de sua coroação. Ou o dia antes de receber Mjonir. Ou mesmo o dia _antes_ da coroação, mas Thor se recordava vagamente de ter saído com seus amigos àquela noite—dormiu com uma linda menina, inclusive, filha do taverneiro. _Mas isso não vem ao caso._

O vento tímido que ultrapassa as cortinas gigantes de seu quarto entrega que o inverno ainda não chegou, o que já é algo para se situar. De repente uma batida na porta chama sua atenção e ele arregala os olhos no automático, ficando imóvel na cama. As batidas soam uma vez mais e ele ouve o leve ruído que a porta faz ao ser aberta lentamente, mas quem quer que seja parece recuar e vai embora sem mais nem menos. Thor solta a respiração que segurava em um suspiro aliviado, mas não tão silencioso, fazendo Loki remexer-se novamente e dessa vez acordar.

_Com um grito._ “Quem é você?!” Loki exclama, horrorizado com o homem gigante e completamente imundo, ensanguentado e usando uma armadura aos destroços na cama onde deveria estar o _seu irmão._

Thor imita seus movimentos de maneira cuidadosa, levantando-se da cama devagar com as mãos para cima, mostrando que não é uma ameaça. “Loki, por favor, sou eu. Thor. Eu posso explicar. Me ouça”, diz Thor, com voz baixa.

Loki tem os olhos arregalados e segura firmemente o lençol contra seu corpo desnudo, visivelmente desconfiado e pego de surpresa. Ele parece maquinar algo em sua cabeça quando ergue o queixo minimamente, como sempre faz enquanto reflete sobre algo. “Thor. Do futuro, eu suponho”, ele conclui.

Thor assente mais rápido do que deveria, tamanha é sua gratidão por ter um irmão tão _esperto._ “Sim, sim. Eu sou do futuro—não sei por que não voltei como meu eu antigo, mas isso não importa. Eu preciso—”, uma batida na porta o interrompe.

Loki e ele trocam um olhar alarmado. “Tudo bem”, Loki assegura, fazendo um feitiço rápido para vestir-se propriamente, e aponta para a cama. “Deite e se cubra com o lençol. Deve ser Frigga.”

Thor o obedece e consegue sentir a essência de seiðr quando Loki o cobre silenciosamente com o lençol, indo à porta ter com quem logo mais ele constata que é realmente sua mãe. O aperto em seu peito ao ouvir a voz doce de Frigga depois de longos cincos anos de sua morte o faz querer ir abraçá-la forte, nunca mais soltá-la, nunca mais deixá-la sozinha e assim sendo sempre capaz de protegê-la.

Loki e sua mãe murmuram algo ininteligível. Alguns minutos depois Loki fecha a porta e caminha em direção à cama, puxando o lençol. “Ela já foi”, ele anuncia, cruzando os braços logo em seguida.

“O que ela queria?” Thor questiona enquanto fica em pé novamente, a uma distância saudável de jovem Loki—a imagem de mais cedo ainda brincando por sua mente de maneira torturante, deixando-o com mais e mais perguntas sem resposta. 

Jovem Loki descruza os braços e sua testa franzida entrega sua preocupação. “Checar se estávamos bem depois de ontem”, ele dá de ombros como se não fosse lá grande coisa que Thor não fizesse a mínima ideia do que _diabos_ acontecera “ _ontem_ ”. “Então. O que você está fazendo aqui?” Loki finalmente pergunta, com genuíno interesse e curiosidade—o que faz Thor perceber muito tarde que esse Loki, _jovem_ Loki, ainda não teve contato com Thanos e as joias do infinito. O máximo que já deve ter acontecido nessa versão do passado é o acordo com os gigantes de gelo para arruinar sua coroação—o que, _novamente_ , faz Thor perceber que jovem Loki não sabe de absolutamente _nada_ sobre Midgard ou os Vingadores.

“Salvando a galáxia”, Thor cospe—porque é mais fácil, mais simples, menos _estressante_ dizer essa versão.

“Certo. E o que houve com Odin no seu futuro? Por acaso esse não seria o papel dele como Pai de Todos?” Loki desafia, cruzando os malditos braços novamente para parecer superior.

Thor, por sua vez, tenta não levar a petulância de Loki como algo novo—afinal, mesmo depois de tantos anos, Loki continua- _continuava_ com a língua afiada. “É melhor que eu não conte muitos detalhes. Stephen me alertou sobre loops temporais e afins”, Thor confessa—parcialmente sincero, uma vez que Stephen de fato alertou-o sobre erros estúpidos no passado que poderiam levar à completa erradicação da raça humana e outras tantas raças no universo.

_Sem pressão_ , dissera Strange.

“Stephen”, Loki repete em voz alta para chamar sua atenção.

“Sim. Ele, hm, é um amigo da Terra”, diz Thor.

“Amigo”, repete Loki. “Da _Terra_ ”, enfatiza, cerrando os olhos e descruzando os braços. Quando Thor fica em silêncio, Loki solta uma risada sem humor e assente levemente. “Suponho que essa seja uma informação sob a aba “erros estúpidos que podem levar à completa erradicação do universo”, não é?”

“Loki, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você é o único que confio para isso—Odin e Frigga não devem saber sobre mim. Pelo menos não enquanto eu ainda não houver realizado minha missão”, Thor pede—encarecidamente, pois é, ainda, a única arma que sabe funcionar com _qualquer_ Loki.

Jovem Loki apenas assente em silêncio e senta-se na beira da cama. “Muito bem. Diga o que precisa, então.”

 

**_¿?¿?¿?_ **

 

Faz alguns dias que Thor está em quarentena em seu quarto. Loki vem e vai todos os dias, de hora em hora, trazendo comida e alguns livros que podem auxiliar na orquestração de seu plano para derrotar Thanos. Ele havia dito a Thor a desculpa que dera a seus pais sobre seu “sumiço”—uma aventura inesperada nas terras de Alfheim que provavelmente duraria de três a cinco meses. Thor sentia-se agradecido por seu desempenho mais do que fora de personalidade para seu irmão, ainda que não possuísse a segurança de dizê-lo em voz alta.

Era estranho—jovem Loki, apesar de ser uma versão de Loki, parecia completamente outra pessoa, _qualquer_ pessoa, que não seu irmão mais novo. Seria por conta de sua hereditariedade ainda não descoberta? Ou pelo fato de “Thor estar longe e não poder ser coroado”? Ou seria pelo fato de que seu plano não precisara ser posto em prática para livrar Asgard de um rei ainda tão imaturo? Thor nunca poderia saber e sentia que poderia _enlouquecer_ com tantas dúvidas rondando sua mente.

Havia uma bebida sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e ele virou a garrafa sem pensar duas vezes, sentindo o líquido forte regar um pouco suas energias. Até aquele momento Loki e ele ainda não haviam falado sobre o porquê de Loki estar em sua cama àquela manhã, _naquelas condições_. Mas vontade de afrontar o mais novo sobre não lhe faltava—as especulações o faziam sentir-se sufocado em sua própria pele, o ar em seus pulmões mais denso, o piscar de seus olhos mais pesado.

A imagem de Loki morrendo diante de si ainda era um flash recente, uma memória vívida ainda que tão _mórbida_ , um machucado indolor ainda que tão _sensível_. Suas palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente: _o sol brilhará para nós novamente_ , arruinando seu sono já tão fragilizado e perseguindo seus pensamentos já tão conturbados. A única coisa sobre a qual Thor conseguia refletir era que Loki, de fato, não havia feito-lhe uma última promessa vazia; o sol havia voltado a brilhar para os dois, a diferença era que apenas uma versão mais jovem de seu irmão tivera a capacidade de presenciá-lo.

“Thor”, diz Loki, surgindo em meio a seiðr à sua frente. Ele fica em silêncio quando seus olhos pousam sobre a garrafa pela metade nas mãos do mais velho, então pigarreia. “Você não deveria estar bebendo”, afirma, visivelmente arrependido de tê-lo dito quando o olho azul de Thor o fita questionador.

“Por quê?” soluça Thor, sentindo sua consciência um pouco mais leve por conta do álcool. Loki não o responde e ele abana uma mão em descaso, tomando mais um farto gole.

“Pare com isso, estúpido”, Loki rosna, tentando pegar a garrafa das mãos de Thor—mas não consegue, em vez disso perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo sobre a cama.

O corpo de Loki está debruçado sobre o de Thor e ele rapidamente faz um movimento para erguer-se, contudo, o maior segura sua cintura. Loki para imediatamente de se afastar e fita— _intensa, gulosa,_ _curiosamente_ —o rosto maduro de seu irmão mais velho. Seu tapa-olho é ainda mais intrigante de tão perto e ele mais uma vez sente a vontade de questionar o que houve com seu olho, o que houve com Mjonir, o que houve com sua capa, com sua armadura— _o que houve, o que houve, o que houve_. Há algumas cicatrizes em sua face e rugas que não estavam ali alguns dias antes, quando Loki pela primeira vez beijou e apreciou como sempre quis todo aquele belo rosto.

“Loki”, Thor respira—tão próximo dos lábios finos e ressecados de jovem Loki. Seu hálito é quente, alcoólico, tão chamativo e _gostoso_ , que Loki não pode conter-se e acaba aproximando mais suas bocas, ainda que não as tocando de vez. Os dois trocam mais um olhar e Thor sente as mãos gélidas de seu irmão mais novo passearem por seu peitoral coberto pela armadura, dedos curiosos traçando cegamente linhas e arranhões conquistados em batalhas.

“O que...” Loki começa, segurando-se para não sorrir com a expressão desesperada de Thor ao ouvir suas palavras.

“Loki, _não_ ”, Thor suplica—porque, _de novo_ , é mais fácil, mais simples e menos estressante ter que lidar com seu irmão mais novo—jovem, _muito_ jovem—apenas pelado na sua cama do que com ele sobre seu corpo, traçando sua armadura com mãos tão macias e questionando com aquela língua afiada _coisas que não devia._

“Antes”, Loki tenta novamente. Sua voz é fraca, instável, como se qualquer passo em falso pudesse arruinar suas seguintes palavras. “Antes de você vir do futuro, Thor e eu—digo, _você_ e eu...”

“Dormimos juntos”, Thor completa—porque já é mais do que óbvio que claro, _claro_ que foi isso que aconteceu. Porque por quais outros motivos Loki estaria pelado em sua cama àquela hora da manhã? Ou apenas _pelado em sua cama_ , de qualquer forma?

Loki baixa o olhar por um momento e encara a armadura do mais velho. “Estávamos apenas conversando, como sempre fazemos— _fazíamos_ ”, ele escorre, um quê de melancolia em sua voz. “Bebíamos um pouco também, mas nada muito forte. Nada que houvesse nos deixado intoxicados, apenas... _corajosos_.”

Thor ouve-o atentamente, em silêncio, deixando que os olhos azuis de Loki analisem qualquer detalhe em sua armadura para não terem de fitá-lo diretamente. “Você morreu. No futuro”, ele diz—sua voz quebra no final, mas Thor segura o choro em sua garganta e deixa que sua mão na cintura de Loki caia sobre o colchão.

“Eu imaginei. Você ainda não sabe esconder muito bem o que sente. Consigo sentir seu luto”, Loki confessa, lentamente deitando ao seu lado. Os dois olham para o teto em silêncio e um suspiro corta os lábios finos de Loki enquanto ele vira o rosto para encarar Thor, erguendo uma mão relutante para tocar o rosto do mais velho. Thor assente a seu pedido silencioso e os dedos de Loki finalmente tocam sua face abatida, cansada e principalmente _carente, necessitada daquele toque._ “Àquela noite”, Loki murmura, ainda que seus olhos não encontrem o de Thor. “Àquela noite que dormimos juntos, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer, mas fora a melhor experiência que já tive com alguém.”

Thor fica mudo. A inocência, a transparência, a _facilidade_ que transborda da postura de jovem Loki é assustadora, ainda que tão _inesperadamente previsível_ para essa sua versão. Há algo incrivelmente satisfatório, mesmo que não uma surpresa, no fato de jovem Loki ainda não possuir de todo a malícia e a esperteza por vezes perigosa de seu eu mais velho. E pensar que Thor havia jogado fora tantas oportunidades de ter seu irmão como sempre quisera por conta de sua teimosia, prepotência e desatenção quando mais novo era uma realização tortuosa para si.

“Sinto muito que não tenhamos ficado juntos no meu passado”, Thor murmura—um pouco incerto de por que mesmo _falar_ sobre isso agora. Loki o observa atento, ainda tocando sua bochecha barbada com os dedos de seda. “Eu era um tolo—ainda sou, na verdade, por não ter aproveitado minhas oportunidades com você mesmo nos seus últimos momentos de vida”, uma lágrima solitária molha seu rosto e ele suspira trêmulo, tentando conter a enxurrada de emoções que alaga seu coração.

“Thor”, Loki chama—ou talvez implore, mas já é um borrão na mente do mais velho. Ele consegue apenas ver os olhos sem vida de Loki mais velho diante dos seus, seu pescoço marcado pelas mãos do titã louco e seus lábios pálidos, sua expressão _mórbida_.

“Desculpe por ter falhado com você”, Thor sussurra entre soluços. “Desculpe por não protegê-lo, assim como não protegi Asgard. Ou Odin. Ou Frigga”, ele dispara, completamente despedaçado por dentro; deixando enfim à mostra sua alma destruída e seu coração que segue batendo por um fio. “Desculpe”, soa um último sussurro, antes que seu choro cesse e ele pare de chorar de repente—porque não muda _nada_.

Loki continua morto—e ainda assim, está deitado a seu lado. O universo continua pela metade, ainda que os céus da janela para fora estejam inteiros. Azuis—como os olhos que o fitam, que se fecham ao som de uma baixa conjuração, a última melodia que ouve antes que caia em sono profundo.

_**¿?¿?¿?** _

  
Thor acorda abruptamente— _uau_ , no passado isso deve ser uma rotina. Ele olha para o lado e percebe que Loki não está ali (o que provavelmente deveria ser-lhe um alívio, mas Thor de fato se pega decepcionado com a realização). Ele estala os dedos meio que inconscientemente e se espreguiça em silêncio, fitando o teto familiar—ainda que tão estranho—de seu quarto.

Ontem à noite é um borrão em seus pensamentos—goles, goles e mais goles; especulações, Loki aparece à sua frente? Ele tenta pegar a garrafa de suas mãos e não consegue— _oh_ , ele cai em cima de Thor. Mãos na cintura. Dedos em sua armadura. Confissões—segredos— _oh_ , por Odin, por que _caralhos_ ele havia pedido desculpas ao Loki errado— _jovem_ Loki? Porra. Isso definitivamente não deveria ter acontecido. O pior era que ele sequer poderia correr atrás do prejuízo e pedir desculpas pelo fiasco da noite anterior. Até que Loki aparecesse de boa vontade na sua frente, seria provavelmente em vão todos os seus esforços para salvar o universo voltando no tempo.

Seria um de seus muitos poderes despercebidos como deus do trovão estragar absolutamente _tudo_ à sua volta, de maneira literal ou ideológica? Pelas Nornas, o que diabos possuía na cabeça ao despejar aquelas tantas palavras em jovem Loki—pobre Loki, que havia acabado de fazer amor com o irmão, que há muito amava, e ainda houvera descoberto que morrera(rá) no futuro?

“Não pense muito sobre isso”, surge Loki do nada. Ele possui as mesmas roupas impecáveis de sempre, seus cabelos curtos penteados para trás e uma singela pilha de livros nos braços.

“Não sabia que lia pensamentos”, Thor murmura, sem realmente ter a vontade de tentar reverter a situação no momento. Loki apenas dá de ombros e põe os livros sobre a cama, sentando perto dos mesmos. Thor se levanta para espelhar a posição do mais novo e suspira, olhando para a colcha. “O que é isso?”

“Alguns feitiços que podem ajudar no seu plano”, ele explica, abrindo uma página aleatória do objeto claramente muito antigo. “Você pode mostrá-los ao seu amigo Steven—”

“ _Stephen_ ”, suspira Thor.

“Que seja”, Loki revira os olhos. “É uma conjuração muito simples e necessita de apenas algumas poucas práticas para dominá-la. Você mesmo pode guiá-lo”, conclui, passando os dedos sobre uma figura na página, mostrando a Thor.

“Tudo bem”, diz Thor—porque é o que há para dizer, certo?

Loki assente. Ele fica em pé novamente e oscila o olhar entre o criado-mudo e Thor. “Vou trazê-lo algo para comer”, informa.

Thor fica em pé rapidamente e segura o braço de Loki antes que ele desapareça. “Obrigado”, Thor murmura, olhando-o intensamente. “Por _tudo_.”

Loki fica em silêncio por alguns segundos e enfim desvia o olhar. “Não há lá muito a se pensar quando o assunto é salvar o universo, não concorda?” Ele questiona, para ninguém em particular—sua voz é baixa e rouca, _sedutora_ , ainda que Thor não queira admiti-lo.

“Claro”, balbucia. Loki volta a fitá-lo e segura a mão de Thor em seu braço, fazendo o maior tensionar com o toque. “ _Loki_ ”, Thor alerta, ainda que claramente seja inútil.

E jovem Loki, como o esperado, não liga para sua resistência—afinal, o que é um peido para quem já está todo cagado, não é mesmo? “Me beije”, Loki pede— _comanda_? Thor nem sabe mais distingui-lo.

O silêncio excruciante é como uma facada no peito, mas Thor já está tão acostumado com a sensação quando se trata de Loki, que ele deixa-o apenas estar. Ele devora suas almas, sem dúvidas, sem questionamentos; mas ao mesmo tempo, talvez eles precisem disso. Talvez todos os seus pecados e desejos inadequados e pensamentos nevoados precisem apenas de um breve momento de silêncio para respirar, para assimilar, para _aceitar_.

“Não”, Thor diz—mente, descaradamente. Porque não é justo, ainda que oportuno e lhe dado de mãos beijadas, ter jovem Loki no passado, em um tempo que não o pertence, enquanto seu Loki do futuro já não tem _vida_. Por _sua_ culpa. Por Thor não ser capaz de protegê-lo. Não é justo. Não é _certo_ —e ainda que _fosse_ , **_não seria_**. Se sua vida não era a palhaçada mais ridícula de todos os nove mundos, sua única segunda aposta seria a vida de Loki—dos _dois_ Lokis.

“Thor”, Loki diz, trazendo-o de volta à dura realidade. “Se você quer, me beije. Eu não sou o Loki do futuro, mas ele sou eu. E digo por nós dois que não o culpo por minha morte. _Você_ não deve fazê-lo”, murmura Loki—em voz de seda, macia, confortável, quase que paternal. Estava ali algo que herdara de sua mãe adotiva, ainda que não o soubesse até aquele ponto; a doçura e a compreensão de uma mãe, ou de um irmão mais velho. Fosse o que fosse, era o que Thor precisava no momento.

“Eu sinto muito”, Thor repete—porque é mais fácil se desculpar por algo que não fora sua culpa do que admitir sua impotência.

Loki assente minimamente, apesar de não levar em conta suas palavras. “Não é sua culpa”, ele repete. Ele sobe o toque da mão de Thor até seu braço e aperta carinhosamente seu ombro, logo tocando sua bochecha barbada e acariciando seus cabelos curtos. “Me beije”, ele sussurra uma vez mais, e dessa vez não espera que Thor negue.

Loki une seus lábios em um selinho demorado, apertado, _urgente_. Seus dedos traçam o rosto do maior de maneira delicada, enquanto os braços de Thor envolvem sua cintura para trazê-lo o mais perto possível. “Loki”, Thor murmura contra seus lábios, sentindo as mãos hiperativas de jovem Loki encontrando a barra de suas calças.

“Shh”, Loki murmura de volta, empurrando o corpo de Thor para que caia na cama. Loki está em cima de Thor com os joelhos em volta de seus quadris, investindo sua ereção contra a barriga do mais velho.

Um suspiro escapa os lábios de Thor quando seu irmão começa a despi-lo de sua armadura. “ _Loki_ ”, soa como mais um alerta—mesmo que suas mãos façam caminhos inconscientes no final das costas de jovem Loki, em busca de sua bunda.

“Quando dormi com você”, Loki começa. “Ou com jovem Thor. Que seja”, ele alcança as calças do mais velho com as mãos e vai tirando-as devagar. “Nós fomos tão rápido”, ele sussurra—Thor mal consegue decifrar as palavras que saem da boca do mais novo quando seus dedos de seda percorrem brincalhões por suas fartas coxas, agora nuas. “Mal pude perceber quando Thor me tirou de meus trajes e me teve pela primeira vez; no _chão_ ”, ele aponta com o queixo para o lado esquerdo do quarto. “Ele estava por cima”, suas mãos vão subindo pelo abdômen de Thor e ele se engasga. “Me fodeu tão forte. Rápido, estava tão duro e _desesperado_. Chegou a me dar pena”, Loki sorriu com a lembrança, fazendo o pau de Thor pedir por socorro em silêncio.

“Loki...”, ele tenta—mas sai como um gemido depravado, que acaba ganhando um arquear de sobrancelhas divertido de Loki.

“Thor me fodeu tantas vezes que quase esqueci meu nome àquela noite”, continua. “Ele me fodeu tanto, atingiu lugares em meu corpo que nunca sequer soube que davam prazer. Thor me fodeu gostoso, me fez gritar seu nome contra o tapete. Contra o travesseiro. Me fez abrir tanto as pernas que achei poder ficar paralítico no dia seguinte. Thor enfiou em mim como se estivesse cansado de foder mulheres delicadas, como se estivesse cansado de segurar as próprias forças na hora do prazer.”

“Acredito nisso”, Thor murmura automaticamente e Loki sorri mais uma vez, passando os dedos de leve sobre a ponta de seu pau há tanto exposto e _ainda_ não tocado.

“Bem”, Loki morde os lábios, atento à expressão de Thor quando seus dedos esbarram em sua glande. “Thor me fez sentir tudo de que o falei. Mas por ser mais velho, mais _experiente_ , suponho que você possa superá-lo, não?” Há o típico atrevimento em seu tom, mas seu desafio é tão fodidamente sem noção que Thor revira os olhos.

“Isso sequer faz sentido. Ele sou _eu_!” Reclama—porque é isso que pessoas normais fazem em uma situação como essa, certo? Loki dá de ombros e para os toques no membro de Thor, fazendo-o reclamar mais uma vez. “ _Loki_.”

“Pelo visto a idade infelizmente não o trouxe também o senso de desafio”, Loki alfineta, arrumando seus trajes ainda no corpo.

Thor suspira pesadamente. “Só não entendo por que quer que eu dispute quem fode você melhor _comigo mesmo_ ”, Thor já está um pouco irritado com aquela situação.

“Thor era mais divertido do que você”, Loki provoca enquanto sai de cima de Thor e deita a seu lado na cama, fechando os olhos.

“ ** _Eu sou Thor!_** ” Thor protesta com voz esganiçada, fazendo Loki sorrir ainda de olhos fechados.

“Eu sei, estúpido”, ele murmura. Thor franze o cenho e Loki finalmente volta a olhá-lo, ainda com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. “Se algo acontecesse com você, _qualquer_ versão de você, não sei o que faria”, Loki confessa—seu sorriso vai sumindo e seu olhar é distante, então ele respira fundo e encara Thor, sério. “Como eu morri?”

E aí está: o maior medo de Thor se torna realidade. Ele pisca lentamente e meneia a cabeça, olhando para o teto. “Até mais, Loki.” Loki abre a boca para falar algo, mas desiste e apenas deixa um beijo casto na testa de Thor antes de sumir.

Thor olha para o teto estranho—e familiar, ainda assim—, pensando em quantas estaria ouvindo de Loki se ele soubesse que estava tendo algo com jovem Loki, quando nunca o teve com o primeiro. “Estúpido”, Loki diria—e o beijaria, porque era assim que agia _seu_ Loki. Mas jovem Loki era diferente; ele lhe beijava, lhe chamava de estúpido e então confessava sua vulnerabilidade. Então quão surpreendente, apesar de previsível, qualquer versão de Loki conseguia ser?

“Mais experiente”, Thor murmura entre uma risada sem humor. “Daria te tudo para voltar a ser aquele Thor inexperiente. _Qualquer_ _coisa_.”

“Não pense muito sobre isso”, Loki diz em sua cabeça e Thor fecha os olhos, cansado—exausto, esgotado, e tão _sedento_. “A sabedoria está na experiência.”

“E a felicidade, na ignorância”, sussurra de volta e Loki se cala, deixando Thor a sós com seus pensamentos—felizmente ou não.

**_¿?¿?¿?_ **

 

“Thor”, Loki aparece na sacada. O sol ainda nem nasceu nos céus belíssimos de Asgard, então deve ser algo realmente importante.

“O quê?” Thor murmura sonolento, de má vontade—porque é claramente a forma mais madura de lidar com a situação.

Loki apenas revira os olhos e se aproxima da cama. “Seu amigo, Stephen, falou comigo”, murmura.

Thor rapidamente fica em pé. “Quando? Como? Por quê?”

“Agora mesmo. Ele não teve muito tempo antes de—”, Loki engole em seco, “antes de—ele está morto, Thor.”

Bem, por essa Thor não esperava. “Mas...”

“Ele falou algo sobre Thanos”, Loki explica, suas mãos não param quietas uma na outra por conta do nervosismo. “Disse que metade do universo sumiu. E a outra... Bem, ele não teve como me dizer.”

“Como ele falou com você?” Thor consegue formular, ainda que seus pensamentos estejam uma bagunça desesperançosa.

“Ele apareceu para mim em um portal. Talvez estivesse procurando por você, mas errou o quarto”, oferece. Thor fica em silêncio e Loki tenta se aproximar para acalmá-lo. “Thor.”

Thor meneia a cabeça. “Tudo bem. Eu... só preciso de um minuto”, diz e se senta na beira da cama. Há mil e uma especulações rondando sua mente e de alguma forma, ele não consegue pensar em _nada_. Não consegue _processar_ nada—então deixa que seu rosto se esconda em suas mãos. “Nós fomos derrotados, então.”

“Thor”, Loki o chama—um pouco incerto do que falar. Deveria consolá-lo? Tentar achar uma maneira de reverter a situação? Mas o que há para ser revertido quando se _perde_ , clara e duramente? “Eu sinto muito”, é o que ele diz. E Thor não responde, apenas continua a esconder o rosto em suas palmas como se pudesse também esconder a derrota—a falha, a perda.

“Por quê?”, Thor soluça. “Por que _todos_ morrem, _menos_ eu?”, ele olha para jovem Loki—em busca de um esporro, um deboche, uma resposta, um consolo— ** _qualquer coisa_**.

“Eu estou aqui”, Loki diz—e talvez tenha sido uma das piores coisas que pudera ter dito no momento, mas Thor sequer ligava para algo àquele ponto. Ele caminha os poucos passos que os separam e senta ao lado do mais velho, passando um braço por seus ombros largos e deixando um beijo quente em seus cabelos. “Eu sinto tanto, Thor.”

Thor fica em silêncio, mas recebe o toque sem pestanejos. Loki continua a lhe oferecer o carinho e consolo corporal de que precisa—pois ele é tudo o que Thor possui no momento. Parece coisa do destino, afinal; no final das contas, é apenas Loki e ele, quaisquer que sejam as suas versões. “E agora, Loki?” Murmura, erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo.

Loki respira fundo, fitando o olho solitário e agora tão triste— _mais triste ainda_ —de seu irmão. “Agora, você decide se quer voltar ou não.”

“Eu não posso ficar”, Thor diz—sua voz é trêmula, como se ele pudesse desmoronar em lágrimas a qualquer instante.

Loki o olhar pensativo. “Talvez você possa falar com Odin. Ele também sabe manipular seiðr, talvez possa ajudá-lo a voltar.”

“Você acha?” Thor questiona—não porque _quer_ saber, ou porque _precisa_ saber. Agora já nem faz diferença, não é mesmo?

Loki morde os lábios e pisca, juntando suas mãos às de seu irmão. “Descobri recentemente algo que você já deve saber”, ele sussurra—agora definitivamente não é o momento, mas Thor agradece às Nornas por poder tirar a atenção do principal problema ali.

“Você é um Jötunn”, Thor diz e Loki assente, fitando suas mãos juntas. “Você e eu nunca realmente falamos sobre isso—sabe, estávamos ocupados demais voando no pescoço um do outro toda vez que nos víamos até pouco tempo atrás.”

Loki sorri com suas palavras. “Suponho que você nunca tenha me visto na minha forma de Jötunn, então.” Thor meneia a cabeça e Loki assente, ainda pensativo.

“Loki”, Thor começa, chamando a atenção do mais novo. “Qualquer forma ou versão sua nunca me faria amá-lo menos. Você é meu irmão, seja de sangue ou de coração. Eu amo você, deus da trapaça.” Thor assegura, apertando as mãos de Loki levemente.

Loki, por sua vez, revira os olhos e solta uma risada baixa. “Pelo visto a idade somente piorou seu sentimentalismo”, provoca—mas há uma quantidade imensurável de carinho em suas palavras, e Thor consegue senti-la.

“Fomos feitos reféns de Thanos por conta do cubo”, Thor diz—jovem Loki é pego de surpresa, mas o escuta atentamente. “Eu estava preso e você tinha o que ele queria, tentou barganhar, mas... Não sei o que lhe ocorreu, tentando matar o ser mais poderoso do universo com uma _adaga_.” Thor sorri triste, **_frustrado_** —ainda sem compreender a cadeia de eventos que levou àquele momento. “Você morreu com honra, Loki, apesar de tudo. Só sinto muito que eu não tenha tido a oportunidade de dizê-lo isso.”

“Você está dizendo agora”, Loki sussurra—seu rosto jovem faz o coração de Thor doer, mas de uma forma que ele sem dúvidas adoraria sentir mais vezes.

“No final de tudo, você estava lá pra mim quando eu já não tinha mais ninguém, e vice-versa. Éramos tudo que tínhamos um para o outro e apesar de não termos podido desfrutar do nosso amor como por muito tempo almejamos, creio que nos amamos da maneira certa—apesar das brigas, das mágoas, também tivemos alegrias, também rimos bastante. Fomos irmãos, amigos, _confidentes_ acima de tudo. Às vezes tenho medo de nunca superar a sua morte, mas às vezes agradeço por isso—é uma forma de me lembrar que houve um tempo em que fui feliz com a pessoa que mais amei em toda minha vida. E ainda amo.”

As palavras de Thor fazem os olhos de jovem Loki marejarem e ele apenas abraça o mais velho, _forte_. Thor finalmente deixa que suas lágrimas caiam e esconde o rosto no lugar mais acessível até então: o ombro de seu irmão. Há tantos sentimentos misturados que ele mal pode processar por que está chorando—de tristeza pela morte de Loki, de alegria por ter um Loki em seus braços, de raiva por ter perdido um Loki, de alívio por ter um Loki agora, de frustração por ser alguém _fora do_ _tempo_ e **_fora de si_**.

Mas de que diabos adianta saber por que chora, afinal? Já não era milagre o bastante ter alguém com quem chorar, apenas por estar vivo em meio a um caos insano de morte e genocídio universal? Loki afaga suas costas como havia o feito poucas horas antes de sua morte, suas mãos são macias e firmes. Seus cabelos não são longos, mas possuem o mesmo cheiro de casa; de _conforto_. Seu corpo continua o mesmo. Seu coração continua o mesmo—ou talvez continue intacto, ainda não tão espancado pelas doideiras da vida.

Jovem Loki é Loki, afinal. _Seu_ Loki—o Loki que sempre está ali, a seu dispor; para consolá-lo e lembrá-lo de que ele possui braços para os quais voltar. Seja em qualquer espaço, tempo, ou espaço-tempo. Loki está ali, em seus braços, em seu coração, em sua mente. Ainda que em uma versão diferente, ainda que em um parecer pouco mais inocente. 

Jovem Loki é Loki, afinal. E de fato, Thor percebe que sua última promessa não fora vazia, pois lá fora o sol nascia.

E da janela pra dentro, Thor e Loki estão nos braços um do outro, um sorriso pintando os lábios dos dois. E as palavras de Loki em sua mente: _eu asseguro a você, irmão, o sol voltará a brilhar para nós_.

**_E brilha_**.


End file.
